Falling
by KH777
Summary: Lindow decides to tell Alisa a little story. Warning contains spoilers.


This is my author's note to you! If you were to imagine someone with injuries in my story or if a show was made of it the injuries were look like little black lines. This happens in many animes and cartoons. If someone got it by an attack the attack would be completely covered by special effects.

This story is when Soma was sleeping while Alisa and Lindow were awake in my other story A Day Off. I'm going to show you the story instead of Lindow telling it. Also Lindow's arm is normal and Lindow and Alisa have no idea about Soma's aragami cells in the story that Lindow tells.

This is rated T for/things you might want to know about, mild violence that is fantasy.

This is the rating in more detail. Two characters fall off a cliff. It says in the story that two characters defeat a creature.

"What do you think changed him?" Alisa mused as she played a card game with Lindow. They were playing the card game while they waited for Soma to wake up. "He used to be meaner and he didn't open up at all. But now he is nicer and opens up more you know? It happened pretty slowly."

"Well, I have an idea but I can't be sure." Lindow commented.

"Really? What's your idea?"

"Well, I believe that it happened on our mission a while back. You know the one where you were separated from us Alisa."

"Hey, you never told me what happened."

"You never asked."

"What happened on the mission Lindow?" Alisa stopped playing the card game so Lindow did too.

"Ok Alisa I'll explain it to you. After we got separated…." Lindow said.

Soma walked around the cave next to Lindow. The cave was dark but Lindow was waving the flashlight around. _Do you have to be so annoying?_ Soma thought. The flashlight wasn't too bright because the batteries were probably almost dead. But it was still bright enough to see. Soma wanted the mission to be over; he knew that Lindow was probably going to talk to him sooner or later. He wanted to avoid that. Soma thought that Lindow was annoying; Alisa was too, with her high pitched giggles. Lindow wasn't funny. There was nothing to laugh about.

The flashlight was also almost dead. If it went dead we would not be able to see. Lindow pointed the flashlight in my face. He was trying to get some sort of reaction. Soma just kept walking; he wasn't here to entertain Lindow. Getting no reaction he started waving the flashlight around again. "You're such a stick in the mud Soma," Lindow joked. Soma just kept ignoring him.

"Up ahead," Soma said, pointing towards the dragon aragami in the clearing up ahead.

"Ready whenever you are," Lindow smirked. Soma and Lindow took down the creature; that wasn't the problem. The problem was during their battle they had been pushed back a few feet away from a cliff in the opening. It was so dark inside Soma had no clue how deep it was and didn't care to check. Soma and Lindow put their weapons back in their sheaths on their backs. Then the earth below them crumbed and fell. They started falling. Lindow had moved towards Soma and pulled his body onto his backwards. Then he moved his body so that his back was going towards the ground. But before Soma could react they hit and ground and were both unconscious.

Soma woke up first. The flashlight was still on so that he could see. As soon as he opened his eyes, he found he was lying on Lindow. Soma rolled himself off of Lindow. Realization hit Soma then. _Why? Why did he try to save me? I was never nice to him._ Deeply surprised and moved by his actions, Soma felt a pit in the bottom of his stomach. Soma grabbed Lindow's shoulders and pulled him up to a sitting position. When Lindow didn't make any movement, Soma shook him gently. He heard Lindow groan. Then his eyes opened. He turned Soma's way and murmured, "Well aren't you the caring type."

"Shut up," Soma said. Lindow moved his hands on the ground to support himself and Soma removed his hands from his shoulders. Lindow caught Soma's gaze, Soma looked confused.

"Are you wondering why I did what I did?" Lindow asked. Soma nodded, his confused look already gone. Soma replaced it with his usual emotionless look.

"Well, I think it should be obvious but I can spell it out for you," Lindow smirked. "Cause you're my friend of course, why else?" This deeply hit Soma. Why Lindow had considered him his friend was beyond Soma. He hadn't given off anything that implied that they were friends. But he guessed that Lindow had. This is when Soma started to think of Alisa and Lindow as friends and started opening up to them, little by little. "Well, we should be getting back Soma," Lindow smirked getting up and picking up his flashlight. I stood and walked back with him, still shocked.

"Wow, you really did that Lindow?" Alisa said, surprised.

"Of course I did." Lindow said.

"Hmm, it would make sense why he opened up to you but why then me too?"

"Maybe he started thinking about us as more than just his teammates after what I did for him."

"Yeah, I guess." That's when they heard Soma open the door to his room and decided to drop the subject.


End file.
